Pokeshifters
by Frozen Furfrou
Summary: Ten year old Hawk finds herself alone on a distant planet after her planet explodes. Ten years later, she is watching over two other shapeshifters when Frieza finds them and then captures them.
1. Prolog

**This story came into my mind and wanted to type it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

><p>It was a dark day for the world of the Pokemon shapeshifters. One of them, female, stood on a cliff as an Arcanine watching the destruction of her planet.<p>

"Mom!" a small, shiny Growlithe growled as she ran up to her mom. "Frieza just arrived on the planet!"

"Well done Hawk," the Arcanine said. "Where at?"

"Over by where the Shadow-Shifters used to live," Hawk said.

"Hmmmm," the Arcanine hummed. "You can't stay here."

"Why not?" Hawk barked eagerly. "I can fight!"

"I know," Hawk's mom said, "but you have a bigger role to play right now my loving daughter."

Picking up Hawk in her mouth, the Arcanine ran with all her might to an escape pod.

"Mom! Please!" Hawk begged. "I want to stay and fight along side you!"

"Hush now!" the Arcanine said, putting the Arcanine in the escape pod, where two humans were sleeping. "What I want you to promise me right now is to protect these two, no matter the cost!"

"But-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise, mom."

"You three should be well on Earth by the time the two wake up."

"Ok mom. What's with the bag though?"

"Evolution stones."

With that said, the Arcanine closed the escape pod and Hawk stared at her mother sadly before pushing a button to escape from her doomed planet. The Arcanine, pleased that her daughter escaped with the two humans, turned and ran to where Frieza was, knowing that the battle would be epic and one will come out victorious. The Arcanine narrowed her eyes as she ran faster and faster to determine her future.

"FRIEZA!" the Arcanine barked out when she saw the purple monster. "I am Rogue! Defender of this planet!"

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Frieza mocked as he grinned. "Or are you foolish enough to challenge me?"

"I fear no one Frieza," Rogue snarled. "I am the last of a rare bloodline! After me, there is no one else!"

"Rare...bloodline?" Frieza asked, rather bored. "Let's just get this over with."

"I agree!" Rogue said, transforming into a Rayquaza.

"Oh dear, what ever shall I do?" Frieza asked, in mock horror. Rogue, smiling used Thunder on him, but missed as Frieza dodged it swiftly. Getting close to Rogue, Frieza used his Death Beam in hopes of hitting her first, but that wasn't the case as Rogue turned into a Mew and dodged it fast. Turning into Arceus, Rogue used Judgement and hit Frieza head on.

"Got him!" Rogue said.

"But not good enough!" Frieza said using another Death Beam and hitting Rogue this time. Rogue stumbled back and used Giga Impact, hitting Frieza head on again. Standing as a target, Rogue begged for her strength to come back.

"Come on," Rogue growled.

"What's the matter?" Frieza mocked. "Can't move?" Frieza raised a finger and fired a Death Beam at Rogue. Rogue smiled and used Double team to dodged it.

"Almost had me!" Rogue said, laughing. Frieza, not used to being laughed at alot, growled.

"Why you little..." Frieza snarled. Moving at a speed Rogue can not match, got pounded time and time by Frieza until Frieza knocked her to the ground. "Had enough?"

"Not yet," Rogue gasped, turning into Dialga. Frieza smirked and rushed Rogue, only to find himself moving a tad bit slower than Rogue. "One of my last playing cards. ROAR OF TIME!" Rogue, trying to save her planet, unleashed a horroryfing roar that breaks time apart.

"Ugh!" Frieza grunted as he flew backwards. Panting, Rogue turned back into her human form, losing all of her power using the roar. Getting up, Frieza looked around at the damage Rogue did.

"Well, well," Frieza said, walking up to Rogue. "What have we have here? Oh wait! I know! A foolish human trying to defend her doomed planet. If you didn't attack me, I would let you join me, but you were foolish." Turning away, Frieza used his Death Ball to destroy the pathetic little planet. Going into his spaceship, Frieza ordered his men to get away from the planet.

Rouge, using the last of her energy to stand up and yell,

"FRIEZA!"

Frieza, watching from above, smiled as the planet blew up into nothing.

* * *

><p>Well how was that? If you want, you guys can give me a few tips.<p> 


	2. Ten Years Later

Hawk turned into her Rattata form to make the room more roomy as she sped away from her planet. Watching the two humans sleep, she silently took the bag and peered into it. Finding a note, she read it.

_Dear Hawk,_

_The two humans that are with you are called Phoenix (7 years old) and Sklardrog (meaning Sky Dragon; 6 years old). Phoenix is to be called Hannah and Sky Silver. The two are the royal bloodline of very feirce fighters, but they won't remember what happened here or who they are. It is up to you to defend them from harm. Under any circumstances, do _**not **_let your true self be known...unless Frieza or one of his goons shows up. We decided to agree to block Phoenix and Sky's ability to transform because of they simple fact that they will stick out like a needle in a haystack. Until either they die of old age or Frieza gets a hold of them...stay safe and take care._

_Rogue_

_P.S. They reason I gave you the stones is because of the reason of some Pokemon won't come to you unless you have the stones._

Hawk looked up to the two humans and examined them rather cautiously.

"Good reason to call her Phoenix," Hawk said, observing Phoenix's birthmark-tattoo. "Sky is probably because whenever she transformed, she probably had scales instead of feathers, like her father." Curling up, Hawk went to sleep, dreaming of her fondest memory.

* * *

><p><em>Five year old Hawk stood close to her mother, Rogue. At this point Hawk was called Myst do to her every mysterious mind.<em>

_"Mom?" Myst asked. _

_"Yes dearest one?" Rogue asked, looking down at her daughter._

_"When will I get my new name?" Myst asked._

_"When ever you transform," Rogue replied._

_"And when will that be?" Myst asked, looking up at the sky._

_"When your eager enough," Rogue replied, giving a smile._

_"Well, I am right now," Myst said. "Oh look mom! Hawks!"_

_Rogue blinked and looked up into the sky to see three Braviary in the sky._

_"Sweetie," Rogue said. "Those aren't hawks...they are Braviary._

_"They're still hawks," Myst said, frowning. "What's their pre-evolution?" _

_"Rufflet," Rogue replied. _

_"Can you show me?" Myst asked. Rogue chuckled and transformed into a Rufflet. "How can you transform like that?"_

_"It's hard to do at first," Rogue replied. "You have to concentrait all your focus into one form. Once you get around ten forms unlocked, it gets a lot easier."_

_"Right," Myst said, concentraiting on the form Rogue was in._

_"Myst, what are you doing?" Rogue asked. Rogue's question was soon answered as Myst transformed into a small Rufflet. _

_"Did I do it?" Myst asked._

_"Yes, you did...Hawk," Rogue replied._

_"Hawk? Who's Hawk?" Myst asked._

_"You are," Rogue repleid, preening her daughter's feathers. _

_"Pretty soon, we'll be able to defeat Frieza together!" Hawk chirpped happily. "He can defeat the legendaries one by one, but he won't be able to defeat two legendary shapeshifters!"_

_"Hawk," Rogue said. "Calm yourself. It's going to take years before you transform into a legendary."_

_"You mean five more years?" Hawk asked._

_"No, more like fifty," Rouge replied. "Forty if you're lucky."_

_"Awww...but that's a long time away!" Hawk complained. _

_"Hush now!" Rouge chirped sharply. "In forty-fifty years time, we shall be able to defeat Frieza. Until then, let's go back into our cave."_

_"Ok," Hawk said sadly, following her mom into the cave they both call home._

* * *

><p>Hawk opened her eyes as the pod she was in crashed down on the planet Earth. Turning into her human form, she picked up the bag and put it on her back. Then, picking up both Hannah and Silver, Hawk went outside the pod and walked to a nearby town. Finding an orphanage, she placed Hannah and Silver by the door and put a small piece of paper in Hannah's hand.<p>

"Goodbye you two," Hawk said. "Hopefully see you soon." Then Hawk knocked on the door and ran off, never looking back.

**10 years later**

20 year old Hawk looked down as night approached. She was still gaurding Hannah and Silver. She grinned as she realized Hannah was outgoing and fearless. Silver was silent and very, very shy, but very thoughtful and intelligent. Turning into her Mightyena form, she yelped playfully.

"What was that?" Silver asked. "Maybe we should turn back sis."

"Nonsense," Hannah said. "The people who run the orphanage said we could spend the night out here. Plus, it's probably a neighbor's nearby pet."

"If you say so," Silver said, turning around.

"Come one Silv," Hannah said. "It's not far."

"Fine," Silver said, continueing walking with her sister. Hawk smirked, and silently chuckled. Watching the two were very interesting to her. All of a sudden, Hawk heard a snap, making her alert.

"What was that?" Hannah asked, both of the girls whipping around to see who was there.

"Another human-here?" Silver asked. Hawk perked her ears up as a human stood behind them.

"Well well," the human said. "The two of the feirceist bloodline."

"Wha-?" Silver and Hannah both asked, whipping around to see a guy with long hair standing there.

"Raditz!' Silver cried out.

"Ah, so you know me from the tv show," Raditz said. "Too bad it's true. Guess introductions won't be necessary."

As Raditz went to go pick up the two, Hawk turned into her Growlithe form and spat fire between the three. Turning into her human form, Hawk ran out and went to Silver and Hannah.

"Run!" Hawk ordered.

"Right!" Hannah said, taking Silver's hand and running for the hills.

"Why you little," Raditz said. "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Hawk barked and launched a Shadow Ball at Raditz.

"Neat little trick," Raditz said, flying up into the air. "Too bad it will be your last." Forming a ki blast, he chunked at Hawk...or so he thought. With blinding speed, Hawk launched herself into the air and used Mach Punch on Raditz.

"Nice try," Hawk snarled. Then, landing on a tree, she used Dark Pulse on Raditz

"Curse you!" Raditz said, lauching a ki blast at the tree where Hawk was once at. "Where'd you go?"

"Right here," Hawk said, lauching an Energy Ball at Raditz.

"Gah!" Raditz said, getting hit by the Energy Ball. Turning around, he saw Hawk deliver a Thunder Punch to him, making him fall to the ground.

"Try to take those two again and I'll end you," Hawk snarled.

"Heh," Raditz said, getting up off the ground. "Shame for you because I've got back up, right behind you."

"Huh?" Hawk asked, turning slightly. Taking the opportunity, Raditz blew a punch to Hawk's head, knocking her out.

"If she kept going like she was, I would have been killed," Raditz said, sweat dropping and picking up Hawk. "Might as well bring her with me, see if she can't be useful in Frieza's army." Then, he went after Hannah and Silver, catching up to them in no time.

"You think that stranger is going to be alright?" Silver asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Raditz asked, grinning.

"Ack!" Hannah said as Raditz tossed Hawk to Hannah and Silver.

"W-w-why are y-y-you he-here?" Silver asked.

"He's probably going to tell us about the history of the Dragon Balls," Hannah laughed. "Right?"

"Yo-you watched it?" Silver asked.

"Olny when I was alone," Hannah said.

While the two bickered, Raditz held up three metalic spheres and tossed them to the three.

"What the-?" Hannah asked as metal chains formed around them.

"This was easy enough, except for the mysterious girl," Raditz said, holding the chains. Flying upwards, both Hannah and Silver noticed that the three of them were being lifted up into the air, away from the only life they had ever known.


	3. A Reveal to Frieza

It was around two hours in the flight when Hawk woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked, groaning.

"She's finally waking up," Silver whispered.

"We're up in the air," Hannah replied.

"Eh?" Hawk asked as she looked down. "Oh ok."

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fine," Hawk said, slowly realizing that they were in the air. "Whoa whoa! We're in the air?"

"Yeah why?" Hannah asked.

"What are we doing up in the air?" Hawk asked.

"Raditz," Silver finally said.

"Oi Radz!" Hawk yelled. "How much longer for flying. I bet you're getting tired."

"Shut up!" Raditz yelled back. "Or do I need to deliver a blow to your head again? And it's Raditz! Not Radz!"

"The only reason you got a chance to do that was because I was let my guard down," Hawk said. "Which won't happen again! Fool me once, shame on me, but there won't be a second time."

"Hush up!" Raditz said. "Or do you want to be delivered to Frieza with cuts and bruises?"

At the mention of Frieza, Hawk shrank a bit, coughed, and hushed up.

"Why did you go quiet?" Hannah asked.

"Because I know him," Hawk said. "And he's everything and worse as in the television show."

"When did you meet him?" Hannah asked.

"When I was very little," Hawk said. "All three of us come from a different planet that was destroyed by a meteor."

"Different planet?" Silver and Hannah both asked.

"I'll tell after what happens when we meet Frieza," Hawk promised. "Or if he decides to tell you."

"Ugh," Hannah said, shivering. "His voice always sound eeriey to me."

"It's not nice to whisper," Raditz said, looking down. "Now tell me what you were whispering about."

"The Daleks!" Hawk blurted out. "We were talking about the Daleks!"

"The what?" Raditz asked.

"From the tv show Doctor Who," Hawk replied.

"Hmmm..." Raditz said. "Well, we're almost there so hush up!"

"Daleks?" Hannah mouthed to Hawk, who in returned shrugged.

"Made it up," Hawk mouth backed.

"Where were you Raditz?" a very gruff voice asked. "You were so be here an hour ago." Just then, Silver and Hannah started to panick, in which case Hawk kept quiet but snarled.

"Look what you've done Nappa," Raditz said, throwing the three on the ground. "They were fine up until your voice."

"Raditz," another voice said. "Why did you bring an extra?"

"Well Vegeta," Raditz said. "The extra one can be used in Frieza's army."

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"She nearly had me beat," Raditz said.

"Yeah, until you used the oldest trick in the book," Hawk said. "And I let my guard down."

"Quiet you," Raditz said.

"Make me!" Hawk mocked.

"You be quiet or I'll give you something to cry about!" Vegeta said, getting a ki ready to chunk at Hawk. Hawk gave Vegeta a death glare but stayed quiet.

"Huh, she doesn't listen to you Raditz, but she listens to Vegeta," Nappa said.

"Bald head," Hawk coughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Nappa roared at Hawk, getting worked up.

"Nappa stop!" Vegeta commanded. "She's just working you up, so calm down!"

"Fine," Nappa said. "At least can I throw them in the portal?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied stepping into the portal Hawk just now noticed.

"Alright, in you go!" Nappa said, lifting the three with a single hand.

"Gross!" Hannah said. "Bald head is touching me!"

That was all it took for Hawk and Raditz to start laughing uncontrollably.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Nappa said, throwing the three into the portal.

Hawk couldn't stop laughing as she, Silver, and Hannah hit the ground. Of course, Hawk's laughter both infected Hannah and Silver so they too started laughing.

"Why are they laughing Nappa?" Vegeta asked, bewildered.

"Private joke," Nappa said, his face red with fury as Raditz came through the portal, still laughing.

"Can I hear that private joke?" an eeriey voice asked, hushing the three girls and Raditz. The girls looked at each other as one name went through their minds: Frieza.

"They keep calling me bald head," Nappa snapped.

"Well well," Frieza said, looking at the three girls, then frowned. "Vegeta, why did you bring a third?"

"Ask Raditz!" Vegeta replied.

"Raditz," Frieza asked, looking at Raditz. "I hope you have a good explaination."

"She almost beat me," Raditz said. "I found the two like you requested, but the third one appeared out of no where and almost knocked me out."

"Hmmm," Frieza said. "Zarbon, take Phoenix and Sklardrog to their rooms, I'll have a chat with the two later."

"Yes sir," Zarbon said, getting Hannah and Silver who were confused.

"What are you going to do with them?" Hawk asked as she watched Zarbon take the two out of the room.

"Nothing just yet," Frieza replied. "I would worry about your own life."

Hawk looked back at Frieza as he started up a ki blast, getting ready to end her life.

"What are you doing?" Hawk asked.

"I have a feeling you are going to be a pest," Frieza said. "The only way to get rid of a pest is to end its life."

"I won't be trublesome," Hawk said. "I have orders to guard the two."

"Oh really?" Frieza asked, getting ready to chunk the ki blast at Hawk. Not knowing this would save her life or not, Hawk's voice rang out,

"_I am Hawk! Daughter of Rogue!"_


End file.
